Pengantar Tidur
by MyNameX
Summary: Tiga menit Lee Jihoon bernyanyi. Hendak mengantarkan Soonyoung jatuh pada lelap dan mimpi indahnya. [Seventeen Fanfic] [Kwon Soonyoung x Lee Jihoon / Hoshi x Woozi] [SoonHoon / HoZi] Yaoi!


_Tiga menit Lee Jihoon bernyanyi. Hendak mengantarkan Soonyoung jatuh pada lelap dan mimpi indahnya._

.

* * *

 **Pengantar Tidur**

.

Kwon Soonyoung (Hoshi) x Lee Jihoon (Woozi)

— _berisi_ _Fiksi_ _pendek_ _dan_ _L_ _irik lagu_ —

Romance

BGM : Seventeen – When I Grow Up

.

Happy reading and singing~~

.

* * *

.

"Ji, sibuk?"

Kepala Soonyoung mengintip dari balik pintu kayu yang dibuka separuh. Getar nadanya lemas dan serius.

Jihoon berpaling sekilas. Lantas kembali berkutat dengan bolpoin dan kertas yang ia tumpu tepat di lutut. "Menulis lagu, seperti biasa."

"Aku boleh masuk?"

"Tumben ijin?"

Bahu Soonyoung mengendik sebelah. "Sedang ingin saja."

Segala peralatan kerjanya ditaruh. Arah pandang Jihoon terbawa mengikuti langkah pelan-pelan Soonyoung memanjati tangga ranjang ke tingkat dua.

 _Rasanya ada yang aneh._

Sampai diatas juga Soonyoung belum bersuara. Tahu-tahu bocah gemini itu menarik lipatan kaki Jihoon sampai lurus. Rebahan badan dan menaruh kepala ke paha yang terumbar sebab kain celananya tidak menjangkau.

Tanpa rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Jihoon, Soonyoung menutup mata.

"Kamu sehat?"

"Hng."

"Tidak enak badan?"

"Tidak."

"Sakit?"

"Tidak."

Jihoon merunduk sebatas dada. Mendekatkan muka dengan wajah Soonyoung yang kembali terjaga. Yang lebih muda berbisik; diantara hembus napas hangat saling beradu. "Mau aku cium?"

"Tidak usah, Jihoon."

Jihoon tidak benar-benar serius dengan pertanyaannya. Soonyoung pun tahu yang begitu hanya wacana. Jihoon bukan tipe orang yang mudah menawarkan _skinship_ bahkan pada pacarnya.

( _Alasan utama Soonyoung suka mencuri-curi kesempatan sepihak_ _)_

"TUH KAN, KAMU SAKIT!" —masih menjerit diatas wajah Soonyoung.

Jihoon mendiagnosa asal; dari cara menjawab Soonyoung yang tidak biasa.

Dibilang tidak biasa sebenarnya juga bukan. Ini pertama kali Jihoon bertanya demikian. Bocah Kwon ini saja yang bertingkah terlalu mencurigakan.

"Ayo kita ke dokter sekarang!"

Jihoon memang keras.

Tapi jauh di dasar hatinya, semua orang tahu ia perasa. Composer muda Lee itu mudah khawatir. Lebih mementingkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri.

Jihoon selalu marah jika Soonyoung pulang terlambat karena mencari inspirasi di luar.

Jihoon selalu marah jika Soonyoung berlatih dari pagi sampai pagi lagi sendirian.

Pun tetap, Jihoon selalu marah jika Soonyoung melarang-larang kemauannya.

Soonyoung cukup paham tentang bagaimana mengatasi Jihoon. Bukan _api_ dilawan dengan _api_. Mereka sama-sama dituntut berpikir dewasa dalam berbagai aspek. Seseringnya Jihoon marah, ia tetaplah orang yang tahu tempat.

"Aku ngantuk, mau tidur."

"Kenapa tidak ke kamar?"

"Memang kamu pikir ini dimana?"

"Maksudku kamarmu sendiri!" Jihoon meneplak gemas dahi Soonyoung.

"Seokmin dan Seungkwan main disana. Dan aku paling tau kemana harus mencari ketenangan."

"Kamu kan ketua sukunya. Kenapa tidak ikut sekalian?"

"Hmm, aku kangen Jihoon— _selalu_. Mau bernyanyi untukku?"

Jihoon menimbang. Matanya menelisik setiap bagian wajah lelah Soonyoung. Dari dagu naik ke bibir ( _serius, Jihoon tidak sedang bernafsu_ ), naik lagi dari ujung ke pangkal hidung, sampai kedua manik mata jernih—yang juga tengah menatap balik.

Belasan detik waktu keduanya mengunci pandang. Sebelum Jihoon menarik kedua sudut bibir; tulus, dan menjawab.

"Tentu."

Salah satu ekspresi kesukaan; dari semua ekspresi Jihoon yang memang disukai Soonyoung.

"Terima kasih."

Semua orang melihat mata Soonyoung kecil, _kan_. Tapi lebih dari itu, tersemat banyak perasaan di dalam sana.

Bersama jemari yang mengusapi halus surai lelaki-nya, dengan tempo lembut Lee Jihoon mulai bersenandung—

.

 **neureojin jeo haneulman  
manyang barabodaga **— **bodaga  
amudo eomneun geol neukkil ttaemyeon  
dasi saenggaknaneun neo**

 **geujeo geureon ildeul sok soge  
tteonaeryeogan geureon ni mameul  
jabeul suga eopjanha  
nan ajik eorin aira  
soni dachi anheul neol algie  
deo jogeumman deo**

 **sigani deo heulleo naega eoreuni doemyeon  
neol ihaehal su isseulkka  
My love my love my love naui geudaeyeo  
budi kkwak jabeun son nochi mara jwo**

 **naega eoreuni doemyeon dallajil jul aratdeon  
modeun geot geu modeun geotdeuri  
jakku nareul goerophyeo meoriman deo apeuge  
naega eoreuni doemyeon**

 **naega eoreuni doemyeon  
naega eoreuni doemyeon  
i malman gyesok meorissoge  
maemdora eojireowo  
eojireowo neoreul da aragagiga  
ajigeun himi deunga bwa**

 **geujeo geureon ildeul sok soge  
tteonaeryeogan geureon ni mameul  
jabeul suga eopjanha  
nan ajik eorin aira  
soni dachi anheul neol algie  
deo jogeumman deo**

 **sigani deo heulleo naega eoreuni doemyeon  
neol ihaehal su isseulkka  
My love my love my love naui geudaeyeo  
budi kkwak jabeun son nochi mara jwo**

 **Woah~ woah~  
I'm waiting just for u  
neol gidarida ilheobeorinda  
nan yeojeonhi geu jarie**

 **naega eoreuni doemyeon dallajil jul aratdeon  
modeun geot geu modeun geotdeuri  
jakku nareul goerophyeo meoriman deo apeuge  
naega eoreuni doemyeon**

.

—sampai lelap menarik penuh kesadaran Soonyoung. Jatuh dan terbangun lagi di dimensi mimpi yang pasti menarik untuk dikisahkan.

.

* * *

 **FINISH**

* * *

.

 **A/N :**

Jangan ketawa! Aku lagi pengen _nyoba_ pake dialog 'aku-kamu' /LoL! *ditimpuk* Tidak akan aku ulangi lagi :")

Aku akan merasa sangat hidup kalau itu **SoonHoon** seabsurd apapun cerita yang kubuat /jadi biasanya mati?/ Heh? Tidak juga _sih_ *ditimpuk(2)*

Niat awal cuma mau _copas_ lirik kesini, buat karaokean pribadi, ngahaha. Aku dapat dari hasil _nyolong_ di google *PLAK!* Maaf, dari website **color coded lyrics (** yang setelah ku _copy_ kesini jelas tidak lagi _kolor-koloran_ **)** by **dragonshine** —siilahkan dikunjungi :D  
Tidak ada hubungan antara lirik dan isi fanfic.  
( _artinya cari sendiri lah ya, wkwkwk_...)

Beberapa hari ini aku tidur karena lagu itu. Paling suka part Jihoon, Jisoo, Jeonghan, Seokmin, dan Seungkwan *ditimpuk(3)*

Stage untuk lagu ' **20** ' di konser _B_ _oyswish_ –hari gini belum move on?!– aku tonton puluhan kali. Serius, aku suka mereka semua nyanyi.

Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya. Sampai jumpa di series **Untitled** ^^ ( _e_ _ntah disana kok aku ga berani ngoceh, ahahaha *disumpel* :3_ )

—lanjut karaokean—


End file.
